


Waltz in A Minor Character Life

by smash_serene



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smash_serene/pseuds/smash_serene
Summary: SONiKA has been on her user's computer for a while now, and they have kind of forgotten about her. One day she notices her user writing a song about a topic they haven't wrote about before, love... How will SONiKA react to a new Vocaloid?





	Waltz in A Minor Character Life

                I am not real, I’m not a person, just a sound library in a software for synthesizing singing. I was labelled SONiKA, bought, and forgotten. I didn’t become an idol, I doubt most people nowadays even know who I am. I’m not used much anymore, most of the time I stand by, watching my user do whatever they feel like that day, very rarely do they even consider opening the Vocaloid Editor despite the fact that it is much more upgraded… Maybe I’m the one who needs to upgrade…

 

                I try to veer my thoughts away from that topic, I realize that an upgrade would just be adding a better version of me and _I_ would be completely abandoned. I decide to watch my user instead, today they are writing. It seems like they are currently brainstorming, I so desperately want to ask them if they are working on a new song for me, but I know that they cannot see or hear me. The only time they can hear me is if the editor is open, and I don’t have the power to open things on my own.

 

                For the time being, I sit and watch. My user sits at the nearly blank document for a while, not making much progress. The only thing written was “Topic: love, friends, sweet things.” I hope they are trying to write a song, but I feel a bit guilty for hoping they are working for me. I choose not to focus on those thoughts, instead wishing that I could help my user, they seem to struggle with whatever they are doing with this topic.

 

                Some time passes, and my user has done very little to the document they are working on, the only new addition states “I wanna hold your hand / To make you understand.” If they are doing things the way they normally do, then that is probably the start of the chorus of a new song. I get excited at the aspect of singing a new song for them, I can barely keep myself from jumping around in glee! My hands wave happily by my sides, I really hope they can get more done soon! A small part of me wonders why they chose those things for the topic, since they’ve never really written about them before, but I’m too ecstatic to even care right now, I’m going to sing again!

 

                I little more time passes, and my user decides to take a break for the night. They save the document in their folder titled “Brainstorming” and put the computer to sleep. Everything goes dark and I spin around, I’m still so happy that they are finally working on a song again! After a couple moments I decide that I should probably sleep now too, the rest of the computer is, and I shouldn’t drain energy by staying open. I shut my eyes, eagerly awaiting the time when my user lets me sing again.

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I listened to LUMi and kokone sing together then SONiKA and kokone sing together and my brain went to rare pair heck.


End file.
